


【战山为王】欲

by wang85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wang85/pseuds/wang85
Relationships: 肖战/王一博
Kudos: 62





	【战山为王】欲

肖战坐在台下看着舞台上的少年，眼里的温柔仿佛可以溢出来，嘴角牵起淡淡的笑

少年先是向台下鞠了一躬，才开始自己的表演，他今天的演出节目是一段舞蹈，随着音乐的旋律响起，灯光逐渐熄灭，只留下一盏照在男孩身上，渡的他身影小小的，就像是黑夜里的小精灵

肖战一开始还能心无旁骛的看着表演，但当他看到少年伸手撩起自己的衣服低头用嘴巴咬住，露出上半身那白皙的皮肤，挺动着胯部时，那一份温和的表面瞬间破碎

肖战给人的感觉一直都如沐春风般，他对人总是温和有礼却又保持着一定的安全距离，此时坐在周边的人只觉得空气骤降，冷的瑟缩了一下，疑惑的看着周围，也并没有发生什么

台下一片疯狂的叫好声杂夹着尖叫声震得人耳朵疼，肖战微不可查的皱了皱眉

王一博，很好啊，这种舞你也敢跳，看来我平时真是太宠着你了，肖战的眼神暗了暗，想着晚上回去怎么收拾自家这个不听话的小崽崽

在台上鞠躬的少年只觉得后背突然一凉，他直起身望着坐在前排的肖战甜甜一笑后，才转身离场

台下的粉丝疯狂的叫着他的名字，肖战皱皱眉，起身从身侧饶了出去想提前结束这之后的观看，少年从后台绕出来正好撞进过来寻他的男人怀里

“唔……”少年抬手揉了揉撞疼的鼻子，抬头看到面前的人后，湿漉漉的眼睛更湿了，眼里写满委屈，似撒娇似埋怨的仿佛再说你撞疼我了，肖战看着快要哭出来的人，火气也下去了大半，他抬手拉下男孩的手覆上自己的手轻柔的揉着

“很疼吗？” 肖战低头用下巴轻轻蹭了蹭男孩的额头问道，“怎么不看路呢，把我们家崽崽那么好看的鼻子撞塌了可不好”询问之余也不忘调侃一句自家宝贝

“战哥啊”少年鼓着脸，假装生气，抬手拍开男人的手“不疼了，不疼了，你别揉了”说完还把脸转向一边

肖战把人抱进怀里，轻笑道“好了，哥哥不说了，崽崽可以告诉哥哥这么急着出来干嘛啊，嗯？” 他把尾音拉的长长的，下巴抵在男孩的发顶轻嗅着怀里人特有的发香

男人的声音低沉而又复有磁性，在特意加长某句话时撩的怀里的少年身体轻轻一颤

“找你”少年的声音闷闷的，他把头埋在自己哥哥胸前

肖战放在少年腰上的手往上移，捧起埋在胸前的小脑袋“这是怎么了？崽崽生哥哥的气啦？”

“没有”王一博赶忙摇了摇自己的小脑袋，“没有生哥哥的气，永远都不会生哥哥的气的，永远”似是怕眼前的男人不信他又加重了最后两个字

肖战看着眼前黄头发的好看少年，展颜终于是笑了，这是他的少年啊，独属于他一个人的

王一博看到哥哥笑了，也跟着甜甜的一笑，他小心的伸手牵着肖战放在身侧的手，期待的看着男人，小小声的问“哥哥，我刚刚跳的怎么样？”

“很棒，崽崽跳舞一直都很棒，是哥哥的骄傲” 肖战对少年比了一个大拇指

王一博很开心，激动的拉着肖战的手左右摇晃，反复问着“真的吗？”

“真的” 男人看着眼前的男孩笑着抬手揉揉少年的头

王一博没看见肖战眼中那一闪而过的晦暗，“那哥哥喜欢吗？”

“喜欢”

“喜欢就好”少年很开心，哥哥喜欢那自己的努力就没有白费

肖战看着满脸笑容的小孩，也跟着笑，心想回去再收拾你

“崽崽饿不饿，晚饭有吃吗？”他记得王一博下午就走了，说表演有彩排

“唔，没有”少年摸了摸肚子，撇了撇嘴“我忙忘了”

“你”肖战拿眼前的人没办法，刚抬手想拉他出去吃点东西，少年却抱着头后退一步，委委屈屈的抬头望着肖战道“战哥，你别生气，我知道错了，不要打我”

肖战只觉得一脸委屈的崽崽实在可爱的紧，噗嗤笑出声，把人拽过来

“啊啊啊啊啊，哥，战哥，我错了”王一博吓得叫出声

“谁要打你哦，走啦，哥哥带你先去吃点东西”

“那哥哥不生气啦”

“嗯哼” 肖战看着乖乖走在自己身旁的小崽崽，一边嘴角慢慢抬起，眼睛微眯，露出一个笑，“这个嘛，回去再收拾你”

王一博一看到这个笑，就感觉要遭，本能的想跑，可手被握的很紧

肖战笑着道“崽崽这是想干嘛？想跑？”

“没有没有”，王一博摆摆手，转移话题道“战哥，我们走快点，饿死了”

别看他表面淡定的很，其实内心慌的一批，“惨了惨了，回家又要挨战哥打了”以前不按时好好吃饭，被教育了好几次的某人想哭又不敢哭

“想什么呢？快吃啊，吃完好回家了，还是崽崽想在街上过夜” 

“啊，哦”王一博食不知味的吃着，咬了一大口在嘴巴里，也不忘回答他哥，口齿不清道“才不要在外面呢”

“那就快吃”肖战温柔的看着自己的小崽崽吃饭，心里却想着“嗯，回去就把你这勾人的小妖精吃了”

王一博感觉背后有点凉嗖嗖的“哥，我怎么感觉有点冷”

“冷吗？可是现在是大夏天啊”他伸手摸了摸少年的头“没发烧啊”

“唔”少年用头蹭蹭男人的手，肖战只觉得那模样像极了在像自己撒娇

“战哥，我吃饱了，我们回家吧”

“嗯，好”

王一博一坐进副驾驶整个人就昏昏欲睡，他看着身旁开车男人的侧颜，越看越觉得好看，傻乎乎的笑着，不知不觉间瞌上眼睡着了

肖战停好车，拉开车门，探进半个身体，先把少年的头枕在自己左手弯里，右手穿过他的腿弯，小心的把人儿抱进自己怀里，轻声说道“崽崽我们到家了，哥哥抱你回去啊”

“唔”王一博往肖战怀里缩了缩，小脑袋在人胸前蹭了蹭

肖战关上门，把人儿又往怀里抱了抱，才朝着卧室的方向走去

“唔，哥？” 王一博迷迷糊糊眼睛都没睁开就开始唤人

“我在，崽崽不怕啊，没事的”肖战出声安抚着怕黑的小家伙，待走到卧房小心的把人放在床上后，空出一手开了灯，一手覆在少年的眼睛上方，微挡住刺眼的光，等人儿适应了才放下手

王一博坐在床上，抬头看着站在旁边的肖战，伸手扯了扯哥哥的衣袖“战哥~”

“嗯？” 肖战有些疑惑，这是向自己撒娇呢？

少年见男人没有反应，嘟嘟嘴，挪动着身子坐到床边，抬起上半身，成跪着的姿势在男人的嘴角轻轻的碰了碰，然后马上离开

“崽崽，你……”肖战惊的不知道说什么好，今天的小孩怎么回事，这么主动？那……

王一博迅速的拉开被子，把整个人缩进被子里，连脑袋都不放过，一起盖住，把自己整个人遮的严严实实的

肖战看着王一博这幼稚的动作，笑的一脸不明深意

王一博躲在被子里，静静的听着外面的动静，可是半天过去了也不见自家哥哥说话，他一点点的拉下被子，小小心的探出小脑袋，就看到肖战正冲着自己笑

那个笑让他觉得很危险，却又不知道危险在哪里，不自觉的身体微微一颤，又往被子里缩去，“那个，战哥啊，我好困先睡了哈，你也早点休息吧，对，休息，晚安” 后面的话越说越小声，就仿佛他真的睡着了一般

肖战微笑着走进，拉下盖过少年头的被子，“崽崽，睡觉不要把被子拉那么高，憋坏了怎么办？”

少年长长的睫毛微微轻颤着，一眼就让人看出是在装睡

肖战这会倒也不急着戳穿他，反而起了逗弄的心思，他好整以暇的在床边坐下，静静的看着自家小孩的“睡颜”

王一博被看的动也不敢动，后面实在撑不住了，假装翻了个身，还带着一声“唔”要不是肖战知道他在装睡，都可以以假乱真了

嗯，演技又进步了 

肖战起身，王一博眼睛悄悄的睁开一条缝，周围看了一圈没见肖战，刚坐起身拍了拍自己的胸口打算松口气时，不合时宜的轻笑声自身后传来“这么快就醒了？”

“哥，哥，你，别，别过来”他看着肖战微眯起眼带着危险的气息，一步步的走向自己，王一博害怕了，身体不自觉的往后退，“碰”的一声撞到了身后的墙上，他嘶了一声

此时肖战也走到床边，伸手把人拉进怀里，看着皱眉的某人，抬手温柔的抚上少年精瘦的背，满脸心疼，后悔自己刚刚吓到他了“身后有墙也不知道注意点，很疼吗？”

少年疼的眼睛里都氲满了水汽，却固执坚强的摇了摇头“没有”

“真的没有？”肖战微微施加了一点点力

少年疼的“啊”一声叫了出来“战哥，疼”

肖战于是减去力道更温柔的给人揉着撞疼的地方

“崽崽刚刚为什么要躲？你很怕哥哥吗？”

“没有，不怕的”

男人一手温柔的抚着少年的背，一手来到颈部，在往上微托住少年的头，低下头吻在人嘴上，王一博睁大眼睛一瞬不瞬的看着眼前放大的俊脸，嘴巴抿的死死的，就是不打开牙关

肖战也不急，舌头细细描摹着男孩嘴巴的形状，偶尔用牙齿轻咬着小孩的唇珠

“唔……嗯……”王一博手放在男人的胸膛上轻推着，肖战看着脸憋的通红的少年，退开些许道“崽崽，张嘴”

“呼……”王一博听话的微张开嘴，小口小口的呼吸着新鲜空气，手放在胸口轻轻拍着，他感觉自己差点要室息，还好还好，忽然感觉很委屈，抬起头看着肖战，眼里因刚刚一瞬的缺氧氲着生理性的泪水，要掉不掉的，好不可怜

看着这样的王一博，肖战不但没有像往常一样把人搂进怀里轻哄，反而只觉得一股火正往下腹烧去，热的他浑身难受，男人微微动了动脖子，抬手把领带拽下扔到一旁，又解开衬衫最上方的两颗纽扣

王一博看着这样的肖战只觉得更加委屈，哥哥为什么还不过来哄自己，少年闭上眼睛，任眼泪顺着眼角滑落

温热的手掌替他擦去满脸的泪痕，王一博睁开眼，看着男人，小脸讨好般在他手里蹭了蹭，身子往前缩进男人怀里，哽咽道“战哥，战哥”

肖战声音有点沙哑，极力忍着自己，他可不想伤到自己的宝贝，可怀里的人单纯的似乎并不知道接下来会发生什么，把头靠在男人胸前小幅度的蹭着“战哥啊~”

“崽崽，别再蹭了” 肖战把床上的人捞着抱了起来，自己转身坐在床上，王一博跨坐在男人腿上，脸对着脸，手圈在肖战脖子上

这个姿势让少年一下就发现了男人的不一样，他不舒服的微抬起腰移了移位置，裤子蹭动带来的快感让男人呼吸一室，紧喘了一声

“战哥，你……”少年脸上慢慢的染上了红色

肖战看着眼前的人，眼睛微红“崽崽，哥哥难受，你帮帮哥哥好不好？”

“好”王一博虽然觉的很害怕，但还是慢慢的伸手隔着裤子握住男人的炙热

“呃，嗯……，崽崽，我想要你”肖战低头寻着少年的唇，舌强制的撬开了禁闭的牙关，在里面攻城略地

“唔……呜嗯，战……战哥，别……” 少年一手继续套弄着男人的火热，一手放在胸前想把人推开，说是推，其实一点力气也没用，反而更像是欲拒还迎

渐渐的似得了趣，又像是被勾起了情欲般，少年停下手中的动作一手环到男人的脖子处，伸舌笨拙的回应着男人的吻

“唔……嗯……” 他动情的回应着，似是觉得不够，放在男人胸前的手，也不自觉的环上肖战的脖子，两手交叉着环在男人脖子上

“哈啊……” 肖战的舌扫过少年的贝齿来到上颚轻轻舔弄刮蹭着，只惹得少年浑身轻颤才放过这一处

男人的舌头在少年的口中肆意的搅弄着，他只能被迫张开嘴呼吸，津液顺着未合拢的嘴角滑进衣领深处，看着这幅画面，肖战的眼神又暗了暗，他从不知道原来自家崽崽可以这么撩人

“呼，唔，呜呜呜，嗯，战……战哥……放……放开……”王一博不停的拍着男人坚实的背

肖战渐渐放开被自己吻的有点肿起的红唇，手摸着人的后颈

“嗯……哼……” 少年呼吸着，等缓过来后，控诉般的看着男人，“战哥你……”

可还没等他说完，男人突然翻身把他压到身下，“啊”王一博惊呼出声，因为害怕，手更搂紧了男人的脖子

肖战没给人反应的时间，一手从少年的衣摆处伸进抚摸着里面的皮肤，像抚摸着上好易碎的艺术品一般小心翼翼，慢慢的往上，一处也没放过，当那只手来到胸前，抚上那脆弱的红樱时，身下的人儿像是受不了刺激般身体微微颤着

“嗯……别，不，不要，战……战哥不要碰那里，啊……哈呃……”

男人没说话，只是低头亲了亲少年的嘴角，似安抚般，慢慢扫过脸颊来到颈边，呼吸喷在王一博耳测，少年的身体颤了一下，不自觉的扭动着身体，想要逃离男人的禁锢，肖战看着因为自己的动作慢慢染成红色的耳垂，只觉得格外诱人，让人想品尝一口它的味道，最后他也这么做了，男人张嘴含住小巧的耳朵吮吸了一会后才放开，低低一笑，往人儿耳里吹了一口气“可以吗？” 

王一博此时整个身体都在颤着，胸前的刺激让他根本无法听清肖战说了什么，他胡乱的伸手紧紧抱住身上的男人

“啊……呃啊……战，战哥……求你……啊……”

肖战大发慈悲般的放开揉弄着的手，温柔的脱去少年的衣服

床上的少年眼神迷离，好半天也没对上焦，任身上的男人动作着，机械般的配合着，直到感觉下体一阵凉意袭来，他哆嗦了一下回过神

看着自己一览无余的展现在男人面前，羞的转过头把脸埋在枕内，仿佛这样就能告诉自己什么事也没发生

肖战本就在爆发的边缘，下身胀的难受，又不想吓到小孩，只能一步步慢慢来

本想一回来就教训自家这个不听话的小孩，可看着一脸委屈看着自己的人，他突然觉得自己舍不得

这可是自己放在心尖上疼着的人啊，怎么能被人欺负了呢？就算是自己也不可以

肖战想他这一辈子的温柔啊怕是都给了身下这个少年了

抬手抚上少年身下微微抬头的性器，上下慢慢撸动

“啊……”突然的刺激让少年轻喘出声，他转过头，氲满水汽的眼望着男人“战哥……不，不要”

“崽崽，要是怕的话就抱紧我”

少年依言把身体更贴近男人，手紧紧的抓着男人的衣服，忍受着身下一波又一波陌生却刺激的快感

肖战的手越来越快，王一博闭起眼，无力的在男人后背的衣服上划拉了几下射了出来，无力的躺回床上

“嗯呃……”他轻轻的喘息着，平复着高潮后带来的余韵

肖战手上沾着少年射出的黏液，慢慢移到身后那处紧闭着的小穴，在周围慢慢的打着圈，把液体抹在周围

王一博高潮后的身体还很敏感，肖战只稍碰一下他就颤抖着

肖战慢慢的探入一指，只进入一点就感觉到少年的排斥，异物进入身体的感觉并不好受，即使王一博现在还没反应过来肖战在干什么，可身体的本能却是抗拒的

肖战忍的辛苦，没办法，只能伸手往少年白嫩的屁股打了一巴掌，想让他放松“崽崽，放松”

“呃啊……”少年迷离的眼神渐渐聚焦最后汇成男人帅气的侧颜展现在少年眼前

王一博不懂肖战要干嘛，为什么要把手指伸进身后那难以启齿的地方，愣愣的看了人半响 

“战哥，你干嘛要……”后面的话实在太难以启齿，少年停在这里不知道该怎么办，羞得只想赶紧找个地洞钻进去

肖战握着少年的手放到自己裤子那鼓着的大帐篷处

王一博只觉的烫的吓人，瑟缩着想抽回手，可男人的力气比他大，把他的小手按在上面“崽崽，别动，你摸摸他好不好？”

隔着裤子就觉得手里的物什一定很大，身后肖战的手增加大了两根，在他体内不断进进出出，发出“啧啧”的水声刺激着王一博混沌的大脑 ，该不会是

“不行的”他突然挣扎起来，伸手想推开身上的男人，恐惧爬上眼睛，他看着肖战，想从男人深邃的眼里看到以往的温柔，却只看到了欲望

少年很害怕，声音哽咽道“哥哥，不要，不行的，呃……”

“没事的，崽崽，哥哥不会让你受伤的别怕，先把眼睛闭上好不好” 看着因为害怕而身体微微颤抖的小孩，肖战的心穆的一疼，可这箭在弦上，索性狠狠心

待体内手指已经容纳四指了，肖战才抽出手，脱去自己的衣物，王一博看着失去裤子遮挡的那物只觉的大的可怕，自己还能见到明天的太阳吗？

他闭上着眼睛，深呼吸努力克制着自己不要害怕，咬咬牙，视死如归般躺好不在挣扎

哼，要不是看在你生日的份上，我才不要被你，被你……

看着床上闭眼乖乖躺着的小孩，只觉得心都软化了，俯身把人抱进怀里，温柔道“崽崽别怕，哥哥不会弄伤你的，相信哥哥，嗯？”

肖战的尾音总是很撩人，王一博刚刚紧绷着的身子瞬间软了大半，他没有睁开眼，小小声的“嗯”了一句，当做回应

肖战小心的把少年的腿折至到胸前，露出双腿间粉嫩的小穴，“崽崽，自己抱着腿好不好？”

王一博忍着羞耻抱住自己的小腿，肖战扶着自己的分身慢慢一点点的挤进少年体内

“哈啊……” 王一博轻喘着，身体慢慢绷紧

“崽崽，放松” 肖战也不好受，一面要顾及着小孩的感受，怕自己弄伤他，一面自己实在忍不了了，他从没这么佩服过自己的意志力

少年慢慢的放松着身体，等男人整个进入后也只是觉的有点胀感，他悄悄睁开一只眼，看着男人额头细密的汗，有些心疼，抬手一点点替他擦去

他一直都知道这个男人对自己很好，所以自己才会放心把自己交给他

王一博脸上绽放出一个笑，肖战看的呆了 ，直到感觉身下的小孩动了动才回过神，温柔道“我有没有弄疼你”

王一博不说话，他用实际行动告诉身上的人，只见身下的少年微抬起腰轻轻的扭动着身子，“嗯呃……战哥，你，来吧”

肖战呼吸一室，出口道“王甜甜，这可是你自己先点的火，到时候可得自己负责” 

“嗯……呃啊……战哥……快，快一点……”

肖战说完便慢慢的抬起腰动作着，本想先给小孩一点适应的时间，结果人还不满意了，他轻笑着说“那到时候你可别哭啊”

“呃……啊……哈啊……呃嗯……战……战哥……”王一博被撞的整个身体出去大半又被拉回来

“你还真是个磨人的小妖精啊”肖战身下不停的抽插着，在体内变换着角度，九浅一深的进进出出

小朋友被欺负的满脸泪痕，生理性的泪水忍都忍不住

“呃啊……别……别碰那里……” 小朋友突然提高的呻吟告诉肖战就是这里了

男人每次都有规律的碾过这一点，惹的人儿前面的小家伙又颤巍巍的抬起来头

王一博似得了趣般，刚开始的害怕一扫而空，他现在只想抱紧身上的男人，想拥有更多

泪水像在眼前蒙上了一层薄薄的纱般，男人的脸部的轮廓看不真切又很清晰的印在脑海里，这是我的哥哥啊，我一个人的

“哈呃……战哥……慢点……慢……”

“这个时候分神，崽崽你说我该不该罚你呢”

“唔……啊………哥……哥哥……要怎么……嗯……罚……”

肖战但笑不语，身下的动作却越发快了，他伸手握住前面人儿秀气的物什撸动着

前后双重的快感刺激的少年微仰起脖颈，“呵啊……”

肖战低头与他亲吻，两人的舌头在口腔里共舞，王一博似是要在这上面赢了自己哥哥一般，毫不认输的追着男人的唇吻，肖战笑着随他，结果就是两个都不认输，最后实在喘不过气才放开彼此

随着一声低呼，肖战射在了王一博的体内，少年的身体颤了颤，男人手里的物什动了动，也射了出来，肖战趴在自家小孩身上抱着人两人一起等待高潮后的余韵过去

“呼……嗯……哥哥……”王一博伸出舌头不自觉的舔了舔嘴角，肖战只觉得刚软下去的分身又一次变硬

王一博嗔怪的看了一眼肖战“战哥你……”

肖战尴尬的一笑“还不是宝贝你太迷人，反正夜还很长……”

做到后来王一博哑着嗓子哭着求饶道“不要了……战哥……我……啊……嗯哼……呃……不要……了……啊”

“崽崽……在忍一忍……快了……”男人粗重的喘了口气回应到

“唔……啊……骗子……坏蛋……啊……哼嗯……”

“哥哥……啊……战哥……嗯……啊”

王一博不知道肖战是何时结束的，他只觉得这个男人的体力真是该死的好

肖战看着身下睡着的人，小心的起身去浴室放好水，才回来抱起床上的人

“不要……我不要了……唔……”王一博在肖战怀里说着，也不知是不是真的睡着了

“乖，不弄了，哥哥给你洗一下身子，不然明天会难受的，你睡吧，没事，不怕”

“唔……”身体接触到温热的水时，怀里的人轻微挣了挣，毛茸茸的黄色头发蹭了蹭肖战的手，选了一个舒服的位置继续睡

肖战宠溺的笑笑，空出的手伸到人儿身后慢慢探进一指清洗着

“唔……疼……别动……”王一博动了动身子，想把自己卷缩起来

“崽崽，听话放松好不好，待会哥哥给你上药”

“哼嗯，肖战你个大坏蛋……都说了……不要了……”

把人儿洗好擦干身子后，肖战抱着人放到新铺好的床单上，拿出床头柜里的药膏轻柔的给人抹上，拉过一旁的被子盖好，才转身去洗澡

出来拿出两套睡袍，上床给睡的迷迷糊糊的人儿穿上，熄了灯，把人抱进自己怀里

快睡着前，肖战听到怀里的崽崽梦呓般的道“唔，坏，坏哥哥，生日快乐，弟弟，爱你”

肖战的心顿时就软了，他紧了紧圈在少年腰上的手，侧头在人儿额头上轻轻落下一吻

“哥哥也爱你，晚安，我的小崽崽”

崽崽不说他都忘了今天还是自己生日呢

王一博练这段舞蹈很久了，为了给他家哥哥一个与众不同的生日礼物和惊喜，每次都是趁肖战不在家时一个人练，摔倒受伤也不敢告诉哥哥，一个人忍着疼继续练

他就想啊，在舞台上跳给他家最好的哥哥看，把自己最好的全都留给哥哥

他说不出口情侣间那些俗里俗气的甜言蜜语，他只想用自己的行动自己所能做到的一切告诉哥哥，他很爱他，很爱很爱

“哥，哥哥，战哥啊，10月5日我有一场表演，你到时候一定要来看啊”

“好，到时候我一定坐在第一排看我家宝贝崽崽”

<完>


End file.
